What The Fanfiction?
by Clairebella
Summary: What happens when the Twilight characters read fanfictions we've written about them? Each chapter consists of one of our favourite Twilight characters reacting to the wonders of ! Drabble Crack-fic! Rated T for foul language.
1. Alice Cullen

**A/N: **So, yeah, this is my new drabble "crackfic" as I have been told by my dear friend Faith (Shinrai). She's also my beta so bow down to her. Each chapter will consist of a character from the Twilight series reacting to . First up is Alice!

* * *

**Fandom: **Twilight  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.  
**Title: **What The Fanfiction?  
**Chapter: **1  
**Reacting: **Alice Cullen

* * *

"Okay, so I've never done this before, but I'm super excited to see what you guys wrote about us!"

"Alright, let's see what we got here..."

"WOW! Over six thousand Alice and Jasper stories?! Aww!"

"Wait a minute... more than EIGHTY THOUSAND Edward and Bella stories?! Oh my god..."

"Okay, let's look at some of these."

"Why is it that I'm always Bella's annoying best friend?"

"Also, why am I always described as 'over enthusiastic pixie'? I am NOT a pixie!"

"And apparently, I'm a shopaholic. Humph."

"And I'm mostly a secondary character..."

"What? I DIED?"

"Now, that is just mean!"

"Wait! Jasper and Edward? Ahahaha!"

"Alice and Bella? Alice and Edward?"

"Alice and CARLISLE?!"

"Alice, Bella and Rosalie threesomes?!"

"Cullen Orgy?!"

"Gross! We're family, you freaks!"

"What's Rated M? Smut? Lemons?"

"O...Oh my..."

*Log Out*

* * *

**A/N: **Hope that made you smile; even a little bit. :) I'm gonna try to update once a week. Review and recommend who you want to read react!

~Claire

* * *

**Up Next: **Mike Newton


	2. Mike Newton

**A/N: **Uhm, yeah, whatever.

* * *

**Fandom: **Twilight

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Title: **What The Fanfiction?

**Chapter: **2

**Reacting: **Mike Newton

* * *

"Alright, let's see what this site has for me!"

"How does this thing work? Wait, I click here?"

"Aha! Stories, stories, stories..."

"Man, so many Edward and Bella fics! Grrr."

"Let's see how many Mike Newton the mega-stud has..."

"418? I guess that's alot..."

"Do I even wanna know how many Bella and Edward have?"

"Hmm, looks like I get all the chicks!"

"Mike and Bella, Mike and Jessica, Mike and Rosalie, Mike and Tanya..."

"I don't know who Tanya is, but she sounds H-O-T."

"Wait, why does everyone seem to pair me up with Jessica?"

"I guess she's nice and all, but I don't like her like that."

"Why is it that I'm also the bad guy in most of these Edward and Bella stories? I'm not a bad guy!"

"Oh great, now I'm a dumb jock. WOW!"

"Mike Slash?"

"What's slash?"

"Wait...Wait a goddamn minute..."

"You made me GAY?!"

"I'M NOT GAY!"

"Alright, you people are freaky weirdoes!"

"Mike and Edward? Mike and Jacob? Mike and ERIC?!"

"SICKOS!"

*logs out*

* * *

**A/N: **Did you smile? See ya next week! :)

* * *

**Up Next: **Esme Cullen


	3. Esme Cullen

**A/N: **Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Fandom: **Twilight

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Title: **What The FanFiction?

**Chapter: **3

**Reacting: **Esme Cullen

* * *

"You know, I think it's really nice to know that people care about us enough to write about us."

"So, thank you all."

"Now...where are we..."

"Ah! Twilight FanFiction."

"Wow! There are so many Edward and Bella fans."

"Looks like Jacob is out of the picture!"

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. After all, they are each other's mates."

"Oh, how sweet! There are a few Carlisle and Esme stories here."

"Although, we're usually not the main characters..."

"But it's still sweet!"

"I realised that we're mostly human in these stories...how odd."

"There are barely any mentions of supernatural beings!"

"Haha! I love how Carlisle is so evil in some of these. That's not like him at all!"

"Wow...there are a few weird couples in here..."

"Bella and Carlisle?"

"That's wrong on SOOO many levels!"

"She's like a daughter to him for Christ sake!"

"Carlisle and Edward..."

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!"

*Sigh* "I still can't get over these 'Carlisme' stories."

"What do these ratings mean?"

"Carlisle and Esme rated M?

"Carlisle and Esme lemons?"

"Carlisle and Esme BDSM?"

"Wait, BDSM?"

"Isn't that like...?"

"Oh my goodness!"

*logs out*

* * *

**A/N: **Did you smile? See ya next week! :)

* * *

**Up Next: **James Smith


End file.
